


Pretty Boys

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Detailed enough description of a violent death it might trigger??, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Taemin a lil unhinged about protecting his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 11:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Jongin has a tendency to start fights. Taemin has a tendency to end them.





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scrappy boys are scrappy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522731) by Kyzuzu. 

> This is an edit and repost of an ages old fic

“I had it under control.” 

There’s a nip to Jongin’s low tone, reminiscent of a petulant child, grounded and feeling unjustified for it. Taemin only gives a soft hum in reply. The hard soles of his boots echo in the alleyway, as he steps over the writhing form of the slowly dying body separating the two of them. 

Jongin’s dark eyes follow Taemin’s movement, fixed on Taemin's face. The blond’s body language screamed of control and wrangled anger, but the pretty blue eyes that were affixed to Jongin, were filled with a truly contrasting softness, worry and fondness painted clear in his expression. 

Jongin’s face tips down as Taemin approaches, his sour expression conveying his bruised ego. Taemin pays little regard to the look, crowding into his boyfriend's personal space. Predictably, one of Jongin’s large hands comes to rest in its familiar place on Taemin’s slender waist, the action placing the ghost of a self satisfied smile on Taemin's lips.

Taemin’s hand rises to press at Jongin's face, Jongin’s trust evident in the way he dips his head down slightly, making it easier for the shorter man. He barely flinches as small fingers inspect the split of his lip, and the blooming purple under the golden skin of Jongin's sharp jawline. 

“I could have finished it myself.” Jongin reiterates. 

Taemin doesn’t grace the pout of Jongin's words with more than a quirk of a smile. Jongin’s ears are still ringing from the crack of Taemin's revolver, but the sound does little to drown out the wet gurgle of the man slowly drowning in his own blood at the cuff of Taemin's ankle. 

The bullet that Taemin had planted, without hesitation into his lung, was slowly taking his life but doing it none too quickly. Taemin always ended Jongin’s fights so swiftly, but cared all too little for the well being of anyone who might cross his boy. 

When Taemin finally speaks his words are a murmur, focused on inspecting the damage done to Jongin’s face. 

“You know I hate when they touch you though…”

Taemin leans in, pushing up slightly on the balls of his feet, pressing a gentle kiss to the bust in Jongin’s plush lip. He pays no mind to the crimson copper that transfers like an imprint, from Jongin's lips to his own cupid’s bow at the action. The smear of blood on Taemin's misleadingly disarming features, stirs something carnal in the pit of Jongin's stomach.  
  
“Luhan is going to be far from impressed with you.” Taemin’s words are miles from admonishing, sounding rather fond, if anything at all. None the less Jongin bristles, his fingers tightening slightly in the leather of Taemin's jacket, his nose wrinkling around the edges as he bites out a reply.  
  
“Luhan can fucking deal. I didn’t like how they were looking at you.” 

Taemin chuckles low, the sound carried on a breath at Jongin's justification for picking a fight. He presses another kiss to Jongin’s lips, Jongin kisses him back despite the displeasure at their current situation painted on his own face. Leaning forwards as Taemin pulls back, Jongin chases Taemin's lips, tugging the blond’s slim frame closer. 

“They underestimate you Taem.”  
  
“I know baby.” Taemin near purrs, dropping a kiss to Jongin’s jawline as he turns those blue eyes to the meet Jongin's own. “But if we keep adding to the body count, we’re going to have to skip town again.”  
  
Jongin parts his lips to reply but the words never get a chance to leave his lungs, the backdoor to the underground club, a fight ring they tended to frequent, opening with a click. The volume of the crowd inside spills out into the alleyway is accompanied by sound of close voices and footsteps. Taemin’s eyes snap back behind Jongin’s broad shoulders, instantly alert and reaching for the younger man before Jongin has a chance to react, forever keeping Jongin close seemingly by instinct alone. 

They exchange a look, a brief, silent, trade of information, before they’re bolting with heavy footsteps down the alley, disappearing into the busy city night.


End file.
